Is She Really Going Out With Him?
by Yellowgirllove16
Summary: Emily and Mike have been together for two years, but Mike has been acting up a lot. Emily doesn't wanna leave him, but Jayden,Mia,and Carmen think she deserves better.
1. Coming Home Late

**I know that some of you don't like the idea of my story, and I'm sorry. Some people might say Mike is out of character, but people change, and in this story Mike changes don't worry I'm not going to make Mike all alone, and friend less. He's just going to start acting up. Sorry Memily fans if you thought this was a Memily story. I'm a Jemily shipper. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer: The only people I own are Carmen and Javier. Nobody else.**

**Chapter 1: Coming Home Late**

Emily's P.O.V

I paced back and forth in my apartment waiting for Mike to come home, but it was 2:17 in the morning, and Mike isn't home yet. Where could he be? Was he hurt? Did he get into any trouble? Why isn't he home? I've called everyone: Jayden, Mia & Kevin, and Antonio & Carmen; all of them said they haven't seen him. _'That's it; I'm calling the cops'_ I thought. I rapidly picked up the phone and dialed 9-1-1. "Hello 9-1-1 speaking how may I help you?" A voice said. "Yes, I would like to report a missing p-" I heard the door open, and in came a tipsy Mike. I felt angry at first, but I couldn't stop my arms from embracing him into a tight hug. I pulled away. "Hello ma'am is everything ok?" The voice said from the phone. "Yes um sorry about that, have a nice night." I said quickly before hanging up. I looked to my right: where Mike was standing, but he wasn't there. I went to the kitchen to see Mike grabbing a Bud Lite from the refrigerator. I walked to him, and took the beer from his hand. "Michel Devon Pillozi, where have you been?" I asked sitting him down gently on a chair. He looked at me and chuckle. "Em chill, I was just at the club with Donnie and Paulie." He said. "Mike this is the 29th time you've done this." I said. "Look it's no big deal; I'm going to sleep." Mike said walking away leaving me sitting there by myself.

It was Thursday, and I just got home from work. I was happy that I finished grading those math tests. "MIKE!" I yelled into the apartment. "Mike!" I yelled again. What was going on? Mike should have been home, he promised he'd be home an hour before dinner. I called him up hoping he would answer. "Hi this is Mike either I'm at the gym pumping up or I'm getting numbers from hotties. Whatever I'm not able to answer your call." With that I heard the beep. I sighed at his message. "Hey Mike this is your girlfriend, Emily. You promised you'd be home before dinner, please come home soon." I hung up the phone and sighed. I decided that I start making dinner to spare time.

It was 9:00 and I was sitting at the table waiting for Mike when I heard my doorbell ring. _'Ugh Mike left his keys again.'_ I thought. I got up and answered the door to see Jayden standing there with a warm smile on his face. "JAYDEN!" I exclaimed hugging him. He hugged me back. "What are doing here?" I asked. Jayden put his hand over his chest and scoffed "Well looks like I can't come see my two of my bestfriends." Jayden said at a lame attempt to act offended. "Oh save the drama for your llama, and come in." I said moving aside for Jayden to walk into my apartment. "So where's Mike?" Jayden asked. A frown came upon my face. "What's wrong?" Jayden asked. "Nothing" I lied. Jayden gave me a look that said _'Oh c'mon Em; I know your lying because you won't look me in the eye so tell me the truth'_ I gave in. "Ok fine," I said "Mike was supposed to be hear hours ago, and he's still not here." I confessed. Jayden put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Emily, he's probably just running late." He said. I rolled my eyes "Running late for the 30th time now?" I asked. Jayden looked at me. "What?" Jayden asked. "This is the 30th time Mike hasn't come home on time. I made this dinner hoping he would be home on time, and now it's gonna have to go to waste." I said with my arms crossed and my lips pouted a bit. "C'mon Em, I'll tell you what I'll eat with you." Jayden said. I looked at him and smiled. "Thank you, Jayden; you're so sweet." I said hugging him.


	2. Clothes Shopping

**Hi Fanfictioners! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I've been really busy with end-of-the-year stuff like homework, tests, quizzes, projects. I'm pretty sure you all know what I mean. I'd really like want to give a shout out to flufypuppy99's story Leader To Butler it was cool. I also hope that Lovewriting12345 will upload some of her amazing stories. Here is the second chapter to Is She Really Going Out With Him? Before I start for the people who think I'm bashing Mike, I have a one-shot coming up after this it's kind of like a mature break-up theme so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: The only people I own are Carmen and Javier.**

**Chapter 2: Clothes shopping**

It was a Friday afternoon, and Mike and Emily we're driving to the mall. "Explain to me why we need to go to the mall again." Mike said as he got out of the car. Emily beamed up at him "Because silly, you need new clothes." Mike scoffed. "I have enough clothes" He pointed out. Emily looked at him skeptically. "You always where a tank top and skinny jeans, I was thinking something more appropriate." Emily said. "What do you mean? You know you love the guns. C'mon you can feel them if you want." Mike said flexing. Emily laughed while rolling her eyes. "Mike quit it we're inside." Emily said. Mike ignored her. Girls all around were staring. Some looked at him like he was crazy some looked at him flirtatiously. That boosted Mike's ego to a brand new high. Emily looked at him sadly.

As they went into Hollister Emily saw a shelf that had a plethora of stylish flannel shirts and striped sweaters. "Mike let's go over there." Emily said grabbing a hold of Mike and pulling him to the shelves. "These are for sissy boys" Mike said taking a sweater, and looking at it with disgust. "Jayden, Kevin, and Antonio ware these types of shirts, and they're not sissy boys." Emily pointed out. Mike smirked. "I'm not saying they are; I'm saying I have so much more swag." Mike said leaning in the shelf. Emily rolled her eyes. "Don't you think you give yourself too many compliments sometimes?" She asked. "Oh c'mon, those hotties over there don't think so." Mike said smirking at a couple of girls staring at him and Emily not too far away. "Ladies do you think I need some fagot shirts, or should I keep entertaining hotties like you with the guns?" Mike asked. The girls giggled and blushed. Emily looked at Mike unbelievingly. "You're flirting with girls right in front of me?" Emily asked. Mike just ignored her and kept flirting with the girls.

"Wait did you say right in front of you?" Mia asked. Emily nodded sadly. "Why didn't you say anything to him, Chicka?" Carmen asked putting a napping Javier in his stroller. Emily sighed and looked at her Puerto Rican friend. "I did he ignored me, and kept talking to the girls." Emily said. Emily took a while to admire how beautiful the park was at that time of day, like she did often. "Emmy, you really need to set him straight." Carmen said pulling a strand of wet n' wavy strawberry blonde hair from her face. "Carmen is right, Em. I don't like Mike's new attitude either." Mia said. Emily frowned. "I don't understand he never used to act this way." Emily said with a confused look on her face. Carmen looked at Mia waiting for her to say something. "No offence Emily, but he was like this when he first got to the Shiba house." Mia pointed out. "What" Emily looked at Mia and shook her head. "Oh please Mike was the sweetest thing ever." Emily said. Mia shrugged "When he started to have feelings for you."

Emily gave in "Fine, but what is it you think we should do about this?" Emily asked. Mia thought for a moment, and after a while she snapped her fingers. "Why don't we get Kevin, Antonio, and Jayden to talk some sense into him?" Mia asked. Emily and Carmen beamed. "That would be perfect." Emily said.

It was a slow Thursday, and Jayden was in his house working out as he usually did. He suddenly heard a knock on his door. "COMING!" He yelled.

He opened the door to see Emily. He instantly smiled. "Hey Em" He motioning Emily to go inside. Emily smiled and walked in. "So what brings you to Mi casa?" Jayden asked. Emily put a hand over her chest. "Well can't a girl visit one of her guy bestfriend?" She asked as an imitation to what Jayden did last week. Jayden chuckled. "It's nice to see you too Emmy" He sat down on his couch next to Emily. He saw something in Emily's eyes, it was sadness and worry. "What's the matter, Emily?" He asked. Emily hesitated, but eventually told him about her problems with Mike. Jayden sat there shocked "Right in front of you?" He asked. Emily nodded. "I'm sorry Em." Jayden said putting a hand on her shoulder. He seemed calm on the outside, but on the inside all he wanted to do was knock some common sense into Mike. How could Mike act like such a douche to sweet Emily? She deserved to be treated better, and if Jayden had anything to do with it she would be.


	3. The Talk

**Hello my fellow Jemily lovers and memily dislikers :D I guarantee you will love this story because Jayden realizes that he might still have feelings for Emily…yes ma'am and/or sir I said still. You'll find out in this chapter ;). Lovewriting12345's story Mr. Brightside is the bomb, and anyone who hasn't read it yet you sooo should read it even Memily and/or Jia would turn Jemily by that story. Let's begin, shall we?**

**Chapter3: The Talk**

**Disclaimer: Carmen and Javier are the only people I own**

**With Mia and Kevin**

Mia grabbed the extinguisher and sprayed it over the meat loaf that happened to be on fire. Mia crossed her arms and huffed in frustration. _'Great, Now I have to order take-out. Just great' _Mia thought.

Kevin walked through the door and walked into the condo he and Mia shared together "I'm home!" He called out. Kevin made a weird yet funny face when he smelled something burning. "Mia, are you cooking again?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen. He saw Mia standing there holding burnt meatloaf. "Yeah" she said shyly. She turned around to put the meatloaf down, and he silently prayed to god that he won't have to eat that. Kevin's face turns blank when Mia turns around. "The meatloaf burned, and now we have to order Chinese food. I'm sorry baby." Mia said. _'Thank god' _Kevin thought. "It's okay, I'm fine with take-out" Kevin said. Mia smiled. "Anyway I was wondering if you could do something." Mia said.

"What is it?" Kevin asked grabbing the phone and the Panda Express's menu.

"Do you mind going to Mike's house, and giving him a talk?"

"About what"

"Well Mike's been acting up a lot."

Kevin stares at Mia confused

"Mike's been acting like a total douche bag to Emily"

Kevin nodded his head understanding what his fiancée was saying.

"So will you talk to him?"

"Ok"

**With Antonio and Carmen**

Antonio walked into the living room where he saw his girlfriend watching Spanish soap operas (**btw, I love watching Spanish soaps**)

Carmen looked at Antonio and motioned him to sit down with her. He did as he was told.

"Is he asleep yet?" Carmen asked.

"Yeah, It took a while though"

"I need to ask you something, boo"

"What is it?"

Antonio wrapped his arm around Carmen and looked at her with worried eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

"No it just has something to do with Emily and Mike."

"What did Mike do?"

Antonio knew Mike enough to know that if there was a problem with Emily, It was Mike's fault.

"Damn you really know Mike do you?"

Antonio gave her a cheeky smile and shrugged innocently.

"Anyways he's been acting like a jackass to Emily, and I don't like it."

"What did he do?"

Carmen raised her dark eyebrow at him and stared at him skeptically for a moment.

"Are you taking his side?"

Antonio's eyes widened. He knew better not to stir Carmen the wrong way. He also knew that she can turn anything he says into something different.

"NO! I was just asking what mike did to make Emily to make her upset."

"He's been coming home late every night, he's been flirting with other girls, and he's been hanging at the gym way too much."

"He's starting to sound like The Situation"

"So will you talk to him?"

"Okay"

On Monday morning Emily all the girls left for work, but the guys were off. Strange. Anyways Jayden, Kevin, Antonio, and Mike decided to meet at iHop. Mike was late as usual. "Where is he?" Kevin asked. "I don't know what has gotten into him." Antonio said. "He needs to get his act together quick." Jayden said. Kevin and Antonio smirked at Jayden. "Oh please; you know you're probably here because you still have a secret crush on Emily." Antonio said. "What" I said incredulously. "You heard us. You always used to check Emily out while she practiced her sparring," Kevin said. "And you always used to leave the room when Mike and Emily came into the room together." Antonio said. "Ok fine, I may have had a little crush on her, but it was nothing serious. I'm so over it." Jayden said. Suddenly an annoying voice in his head said _'No you're not'_ He flinched, but Kevin and Antonio didn't notice. _'Shut-up'_ He told the voice.

"Hey guys!" Mike exclaimed giving a fist pound to all three of us.

"Sit down Mike we need to talk." Kevin said. Mike took a seat next to Antonio. "What's up?" Mike said. "What's going on between you and Emily?" Antonio asked. Mike let out an exasperated sigh. "You guys don't know how weird she's acting." Mike said. Jayden looked at him clenching my fist so tight his veins were popping out. "Jay, calm down" Kevin whispered. Jayden loosened his grip, but still kept them in fist. "Mike, are you sure it's not you?" Kevin said. Mike scoffed "Of course not; Emily is cramping my style." Jayden couldn't keep his cool anymore. "No Mike, Your _style_ gets annoying" Jayden said calmly, but you can tell he was infuriated. Mike looked at Jayden like he had two heads. "You can't treat your girlfriend like this." Jayden said. Mike raised an eyebrow at Jayden. "Jayden, who are you to give me girlfriend advice. You don't even have a girlfriend." Mike said. Jayden heard that annoying voice say_ 'That's because he got the one you were destined to be with' 'Shut-up'_ Jayden thought. _'Emily's just my friend so drop it.' _Jayden wasn't going crazy, it was just his heart telling him to go for Emily, but he refused to. "It doesn't matter if he doesn't have a girlfriend Mike; he's still right." Antonio said. "Mike you flirt with other girls in front of her and you never spend time with her." Kevin said. "It's not my fault the ladies dig me." Mike said popping his collar. "Mike, treat Emily better or else I'll kick your ass." Jayden said harshly. Mike looked at him with fear. Kevin and Antonio looked at him with shocked expressions on there faces. Even Jayden was shocked at what he just said. _'Maybe I do still have a crush on Emily.' _Jayden thought. _'Told you'_ the voice said _'I said maybe'_ Jayden snapped back.


	4. Late For The Date

**Hi everyone. First off I will like to thank all of you for the great comments; I have to say I was worried some people would hate it cause the thought I was bashing Mike, but don't worry Mike will start to change, but it's still gonna be Jemily ;) Here is chapter 4 of **

**Is **_**She **_**Really Going Out With ****Him****? Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I own Carmen and Javier, Nobody else.**

**Chapter4: Late for the Date**

It was yesterday when Mike got that talk from the guys, and after a goodnight sleep he totally forgot the whole conversation.

Emily thought that after the talk Mike's attitude would change, but what she didn't know is that she was down right wrong. In the morning Emily was getting ready for work and Mike had someone fill in for him at the skateboard shop. Emily smiled as she saw Mike walk into the kitchen

"So Mike I was wondering if we could go to Applebee's tonight"

"Okay sure"

Emily squealed in excitement

"So what are you going to do today since you're off from work?"

"Going to the gym, and to the beach"

"Okay baby. When we go to Applebee's please where one of those shirts I brought you"

Emily was out the door, and Mike pulled out his phone to call his friends

XXX

Mike was at the gm with his buddies Donnie and Paulie. "Hey Mike how's that hot girlfriend of yours, Emma" Donnie asked. Mike who was to busy doing lifts to notice his friends mistake just shrugged and said "She's cool" "Hey I wonder how many numbers we're gonna get from chicks when we go to the beach." Paulie said. "Well with my looks and my charm we're gonna get plenty." Mike said. "Scorch" Paulie said as he did a fist pump with Donnie "Fellas' you're doing it wrong, it's like this." Mike said doing a different fist pump. Next thing you know they're all doing fist pumps. **(I'm rolling my eyes as I'm writing this.)**

XXX

Mike and his buddies walked on to the beach checking out the cute girls.

"Hey guys, lets go holla at that girl who looks like Miley Cyrus"

Mike and his friends walked across the beach and went up to the girls. One of the girls looked at them.

"Hi ladies, how are you guys?" Mike said

"Good" one of the girls said while blushing.

"How would you lovely ladies like to right each of your numbers on my abs?"

The girls looked at eachother

"Sure"

The girls wrote numbers on Mike's abs

"So I might be calling you ladies."

Little did Mike and his friends know the girls wrote fake numbers on his abs :P

XXX

**With Emily**

It was already 8:34, and Mike was supposed to be there at 8:00. Emily still kept he spirits up high _'It's only 30 minutes late Mike should be here any minute. He won't blow me off cause he talked to the guys…right?'_ Emily thought. To save some time Emily decided to text Jayden since he was off from work.

(**Jayden**/_Emily_)

_Hey buddy :D_

**Hey Goldie locks, BTW cute smiley**

_Thanks, wat are u doing?_

**At the park, eating ice cream, looking up at the stars**

_Awww; how sweet_

**Thanks, wat are u doing?**

_Waiting for Mike to come on our date, before you say anything it's only been 3o mins_

**Whatever you say Em…**

_Wat's that supposed 2 mean?_

**Oh nothin :P**

_Jay! Wipe that smirk off ur face, and tell me wat you meant_

**Somethings are best kept secret Em**

_Oh c'mon don't start talking like a monk again, u haven't changed bit, Jayden._

**Be glad Emmy, Be glad**

_LOL : )_

**I'm serious**

_No surprise :P_

**LOL, So you've got jokes huh? **

_Yup, and that's what you love about me._

**: )**

_: )_

Jayden and Emily texted for about 30 more minutes until Jayden's battery was dying. Emily looked at her phone for the time _'9:27, Mike is super late'_ Emily thought. Emily didn't understand, she thought Mike would be a fully changed guy by now. She sat there for another 15 minutes and it was _9:42_

"WE ARE IN THE HOUSE!"Emily heard Mike scream. She turned to se that Mike was finally here with his Donnie and Paulie, and he wasn't wearing the shirt, she brought him. Emily's heart broke into pieces. The guys sat at the table. "Hey Emma" Donnie said. "It's Emily" She corrected. Donnie shrugged his solders. Suddenly a song came up. "Oh Don lets dance." Paulie said pulling Don in the middle of the restaurant and dancing. People everywhere were looking at them like they were psycho.

"Mike why are you so late?"

"I was at the beach getting hotties phone numbers."

Emily looked at him incredulously

"Mike, why did you bring your friends with you?"

"You were gonna be mad at me so I brought back-up"

"You aren't wearing the shirt"

"It was whack"

"Mike I thought you would take the guys' word into consideration, but obviously I was wrong."

"Oh hold that thought I'm gonna go dance this is my favorite song."

"But Mike-"

"Don't worry, you know I love you, bro"

And with that Mike was off dancing like an idiot. All Emily did was sit there and think about how if she should send him to the tool academy or not.

**Ok guys If some of you haven't seen the tool academy. It's a show on VH1 that turns douchbags into **_**'Gentlemen'**_** It's funny because the guys are just so stupid. Really watch it it's really funny. Also read Alyzabebeth the Awsome's new story We Switched, It's really good I guarantee you'll love it.**


	5. Fall 4 You

**Welcome to Is **_**She **_**Really Going Out With**** Him**5th** chapter this chapter will be all Jemily. Emily and Jayden decide to spend a day together. Emily finds out somethings. It's going to be really cute. At the end I'm going to have a little talk between Carmen and Emily.**

**Enjoy : )**

**Disclaimer: I only own Carmen and Javier, sadly nobody else**

**Chapter5: Fall 4 you**

Emily walked into Seaveiw Junior High School and went to the main office "Hi Shannon" Emily greeted the 62-year-old woman at the front desk. "Hi Em" Sharron said. "Is there anything in the mail thing for me?" Emily asked. "Yes indeed there is," Shannon got up and went to Emily's slot then came back with a pile of papers. "These are notices about the food-drive starting next week" Shannon handed Emily the stack of papers. "Thanks" And with that Emily was off to her class room.

"So, can anyone tell me where the Lusitania had set sailed?" Emily asked her class. A tall boy with curly brown hair raised his hand. Emily smiled. "Do you know the answer, Isaac?" Emily asked the shy boy who came to her class a few weeks ago. Isaac nodded his head while looking awkwardly at the other students. Emily felt a little bad for Isaac; he was the new kid, and didn't have any friends just yet. "Well don't be shy, we're all friends here." Emily said with a sweet smile. Isaac felt a little more comfortable so he smiled back. "The answer is New York in 1915." Isaac said confidently. Emily smiled in delight "Correct Isaac" Emily looked up at the clock. "Ok guys the bell is about to ring. Don't forget to study for your quiz next week." Emily reminded her class. A boy with red shaggy hair and piercing green eyes that had a hint of rebel in them raised his hand and said "Miss Shafer, I believe we should have the quiz two weeks after next week." Emily rolled her eyes. "Very funny Zachary, but you know that's the week summer vacation starts." She said. Zach smirked. "Exactly why I'm asking you to move it to then." Emily laughed. "You're a really sharp kid you know that, Zach" Emily said, She smiled when she saw his face light up. "You really believe that Miss S?" He asked. "I really do, and I think that you have a really bright future." Zach looked at his favorite teacher strangely "But I never behave" He said. "That's because you're only 14; you'll mature soon enough, but for now just enjoy being a kid." Suddenly Emily looked up from Zach and saw Jayden standing in the door way. Zach turned around to look at Jayden then looked back at Emily the looked back at Jayden then looked back at Emily then smirked. "Hey Jayden" Emily said happy yet curious. "Hi Em" Jayden said shyly. Zach held back a chuckle when he heard Emily's nick name. The room was quiet for a moment. "I'm Zach" Zach said. Emily blushed "Uh Yeah; Zach I think you're moms waiting for you outside." Emily said with looking at Jayden with a nervous grin. Zach nodded totally understanding what was going on. "Yeah I have to go my mom is waiting for me; that's the only reason I'm leaving you two alone." Zach said trying not to sound too sarcastic. And with that he was gone. _'I'm gonna miss that kid.'_ Emily thought amused. "Anyways Jayden, what are you doing here?" Emily asked still shocked and happy that Jayden was at her job. "Well I'm off from work, and Mia told me about your date with Mike last night." Jayden said. Emily blushed. "Oh um…" Emily trailed off. "Emily it's okay. I'm not going to say anything, but next time I will" Jayden said smirking _'I'm pretty sure you will'_ the voice in Jayden's head said slyly. _'Man, I thought I got rid of you.'_ Jayden thought. _'Oh Jay I practically am you. Duh'_ Jayden shook off the voice. "Jayden you are so great" Emily said smiling. Jayden felt his cheeks heat up. "T-thanks" He stuttered. "Whose car are we taking, mine or yours?" Jayden asked. "Oh we should take yours; Mike borrowed my car because he ran out of gas." Emily said biting her lip. Jayden couldn't help but chuckle. "Emily don't worry, I still have my car." Jayden said. _'Aw isn't he a sweetie, he's hot too.' _ A voice inside Emily's head said. _'What? No Jayden and I don't feel that way about eachother.' _Emily thought. _'Oh please, as your heart I beg to differ.'_ The voice said. _'You're not my heart. If you were really my heart you wouldn't be telling me to date Jayden instead of Mike.'_ Emily thought. _'You know darn well you don't belong with that douche bag.' _ _'You're just my anger talking' _Emily thought trying so hard to push this voice out of her head. _'No, I'm your heart, and I'm tired of being broken by your stupid boyfriend.'_ Emily snapped back to reality when Jayden was snapping his fingers in her face. "Oh sorry Jayden, Is my outfit okay for where we're going?" Emily asked pointing to herself. She was wearing a plain yellow t-shirt that had a flower on the shoulder, blue skinny jeans, and brown wedged sandals. Jayden smiled "You look beautiful, Em" Jayden said. Emily's blush was deep red. "Thanks"

"Jayden, please tell me why I have to close my eyes for this?" Emily asked with her hands over her eyes. "Just please keep them close Emily this surprise is going to be really great." Jayden said. Jayden suddenly parked the car. "Ok now open your eyes." Jayden said. Emily sighed and removed her hands from her eyes. When she saw what was in front of her a big grin appeared on her face. "Oh, my, gosh" Emily gapped. Jayden smiled "So you remember this place?" Jayden asked. Emily looked at him "Of course I remember; Rainbow End, this was my first amusement park, how could I forget?" Emily asked. "It seems like just yesterday we came here for our first day off." Jayden said. "Yeah" Emily said smiling.

Jayden and Emily got out of the car and entered the amusement park. "Jayden this place hasn't changed a bit." Emily said beaming up at Jayden. "Yup, c'mon lets go on some of the rides.

Jayden and Emily had spent the whole afternoon together, and they were enjoying it. They went on rides, played games, and listen to karaoke.

"Wow Jayden it's already 8:00." Emily said. "Oh do you want to go home before Mike gets home."_ 'NO!'_ Emily's heart screamed. Emily pushed the voice out of her head, but actually, Emily didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay just a little longer. She didn't have an exact reason, but she just wanted to stay "No, no. Mike probably won't be home till 3:00 as always" Emily said. Jayden gave her an apologetic smile "You don't deserve this Em" Jayden said. "Jayden I'm fine, I promise. I just want to stay a little longer." Emily said. _'You hear that, she wants to stay with you, she likes you'_ the voice said in Jayden's head. _'Just shut-up until the rest of the night, wait no scratch that the rest of my LIFE!'_ Jayden thought. _'Nope I'm your heart, you know you want her, Jayden' _the voice said. _'Shut-up'_ Jayden pushed the voice out of his head. "What do you want to do next?" Jayden asked Emily. Emily thought a little bit. "I really want to go on the tunnel of love, but…" Emily trailed off blushing. "We can go into the tunnel of just friends." Jayden said pointing at a ride that said 'Tunnel of Just Friends' Emily laughed. "I didn't know they had that" Emily said. "Well then lets go" Jayden said.

Jayden and Emily came out of the tunnel of just friends laughing there butts off. "Oh my gosh, Jayden. That was so weird." Emily said laughing. "It was the same thing as tunnel of love except people weren't making out" Jayden said. _'Except you wanted to make out, isn't that right Emily' _a voice in Emily head said. _'Just shut-up' _Emily thought. The voice didn't say a thing. Emily felt relieved. Suddenly they heard music from a far. "What's that?" Emily asked. "I guess it's music. Let's go check it out." Jayden said. The two walked away to a square. Where the saw people dancing, and music being played. Emily smiled. Suddenly a slow song came up. "Ok this is for all you love birds out there. Tell me if you remember this song." The Dj said as he pressed a button.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
>Could it be that we have been this way before<br>I know you don't think that I am trying  
>I know you're wearing thin down to the core.<em>

"Oh my gosh Jayden, this was my favorite song." Emily beamed. _'Ask her to dance'_ Jayden's heart said. _'No'_ Jayden thought _'Yes'_ the heart said. _'NO!'_ Jayden thought slightly irritated. _'YES NOW!'_ Jayden shivered and turned to Emily. "Do you want to dance?" Jayden asked. Emily was taken back by this. _'Say yes'_ her heart said, and for some unknown reason she obeyed it. "I'd love to." Emily replied. Jayden took her hand and walked her to the square. Emily put her hands around Jayden's neck, and he put his hands slightly above her waist so it won't feel awkward to her, but actually Emily kind of wanted him to put his hands on her waist. Jayden pulled her close, and they started swaying to the music.

_But hold your breath  
>Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you<br>Over again  
>Don't make me change my mind<br>Or I wont live to see another day  
>I swear it's true<br>Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
>You're impossible to find.<em>

As Jayden and Emily were still dancing Jayden's heart said._ 'A girl like Emily is impossible to find'_ Jayden mentally stomped and whined _'When will you leave me alone' _Jayden thought. _'When you realize you belong with Emily.'_ The heart said. Jayden just said nothing and tried to ignore this annoying voice.

_This is not what I intended  
>I always swore to you I'd never fall apart<br>You always thought that I was stronger  
>I may have failed<br>But I have loved you from the start  
>Oh<em>

_But hold your breath  
>Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you<br>Over again  
>Don't make me change my mind<br>Or I wont live to see another day  
>I swear it's true<br>Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
>It's impossible<em>

_So breathe in so deep  
>Breathe me in<br>I'm yours to keep  
>And hold onto your words<br>Cause talk is cheap  
>And remember me tonight<br>When your asleep _

Emily was enjoying dancing with Jayden. They swayed to the music calmly. Emily would have been fine staying like that all night. She was loved that Jayden smelled like Hollister cologne. She slightly breathed him in so he wouldn't feel it. _'Aw looks like someone is enjoying themselves, I bet you will remember this when you're asleep'_ Emily wanted to knock herself upside the head to get the voice out._ 'Just shut-up and let me enjoy the moment.'_ Emily thought bitterly.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
>Over again<br>Don't make me change my mind  
>Or I wont live to see another day<br>I swear it's true  
>Because a girl like you is impossible to find<br>Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
>Over again<br>Don't make me change my mind  
>Or I wont live to see another day<br>I swear it's true  
>Because a girl like you is impossible to find<br>You're impossible to find._

The song had ended, and the two pulled away from eachother blushing.

Jayden walked Emily to her apartment. "Thank you, Jayden" Emily said. Jayden smiled. "This is the _best_ I've felt in weeks." Emily finished. "Emily, don't mention it. I had a fun time too." Jayden said. "I should get to bed, I'm babysitting Javier tomorrow. So I'll call you." Emily said. Jayden nodded and hugged Emily goodnight. Emily hugged back. Jayden pulled away and left.

Emily was at Carmen and Antonio's house babysitting Javier. "Where's my nose?" Emily asked in a baby voice. The infant put a hand on Emily's nose. "Very good, now where's my ears" Emily asked. Javier put a hand on Emily's left ear. Emily clapped her hands. "Very good Javi" Emily said picking him up and putting him in his crib "Sorry to ruin the fun time, but it's nap time." Emily said. Javier whined and kicked his tiny legs. "Oh c'mon Javi; please don't do this to me." Emily said. Javier began to cry. He was a loud crier. Suddenly an idea popped into Emily's head. She began to cry along with Javier. Javier stopped crying and looked at Emily. "Goo" Javier said. Emily stopped crying and laughed. She put on his lullabies and he quickly fell asleep. Emily walked out of the bedroom quietly.

Carmen walked through the door. Emily smiled. "Hey" Emily said. "Hi Chicka" Carmen said putting her nursing bag down. "Thanks for babysitting girl I owe you." Carmen said. Emily put her hands up excusing the thank you. "Carmen, you and Antonio are my friends I'll do anything for you guys, and I love watching over Javier; he's napping right now." Emily said. Carmen smiled. "I love you girl." Carmen said. Emily wasn't paying attention. She was busy thinking of Jayden. Carmen stepped closer to Emily and clapped her hands in the blonde woman's face. Emily jumped. "What? Huh?" Emily said. Carmen smirked at Emily. "Something is on your mind; sit down and spill." Carmen said sitting on the couch. Emily just stood there "Vámonos rápido." Carmen snapped motioning Emily to sit down. Emily sighed and plopped herself on the couch. "So spill your guts girl." Emily took a breath and told the whole story. Carmen looked amused, excited, and happy by this. Emily finished her story and looked at Carmen who was smiling wide. "Why are you smiling at me like that?" Emily asked. "Because I think that your heart was right; you've got it bad for Jayden" Carmen said smirking. "I do not" Emily protested. Carmen raised an eyebrow "Who were you thinking about 10 minutes ago?" She asked. Emily blushed "Maybe I was thinking about Jayden, but I'm dating Mike and we have a good relationship, and I only like Jayden as a friend." Emily said crossing her arms. When Carmen heard the good relationship part she went over the edge. "Oh mi dios chica estúpida,Como puedes decir que. Él es un gilipollas." Carmen exclaimed. Emily looked at Carmen like she was crazy "What did you just say to me" Emily asked appalled. Carmen shook her head. "Nothing" She said. **(Anyways she said 'Oh my god stupid girl how could you say that, He's a douchebag') **

"Emily you have feelings for Jayden whether you like it or not. I think you just feel like you'd be cheating on Mike if you admit you have feelings for Jayden." Carmen said crossing her arms. Emily gapped. "What, no" Emily protested, but deep down she knew it was true. Carmen put her hands together and started to speak calmly. "Emily, You love Jayden. Your heart even said so. Mike is well… I don't know, but Jayden is the one for you. I bet he feels that way about you too." Carmen said. Emily didn't say anything so Carmen went to check on Javier leaving Emily alone. _'See, you know you love him, don't feel sorry for Mike; you've done enough for him. Make yourself happy' _ Emily's heart said. 


	6. The Wedding Rehearsal

**Hi everyone I'm really super duper sorry I haven't been writing lately. I've had writers block, I don't even think this chapter is going to be good, but try to work with me please. Sorry if it's short there's not a lot to write in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 6: The Wedding Rehearsal **

It has been 6 months since everything started. Everything such as Emily and Mike's relationship going down hill, Jayden and Emily's friendship turning into actual feelings, and Kevin's proposal to Mia.

Mia, Carmen, and Emily we're at The Marriot checking how things worked out. "Wow they did a really good job!" Emily exclaimed looking around the ball room. Carmen nodded her head. "Your wedding is gonna be great." She said. Mia grinned. "Thanks guys, for everything. You have your bridesmaid dresses right?" Mia asked. Carmen rolled her eyes "Mia, for a fashion designer you sure have bad taste in bridesmaid dresses." **(To see the dress and how ugly it is go to my profile)** Carmen said sitting down. Mia put her hands on Carmen's shoulders. "Oh Carmen, bridesmaid dresses are supposed to be ugly." Mia said. Carmen just let out an overly dramatic sigh. "Fine, but I'm not getting in any of the pictures." Mia rolled her eyes "What about you Em, did you get you're dress?" She asked. Emily nodded her head. "Yeah locked up away so Mike won't get to it." Emily said sending a text to Jayden. "Can you please make sure he behaves himself? I don't need him hitting on my sisters or cousins or co-workers." Mia said. Carmen scoffed 'I don't even know why you stayed with him…" Carmen started. "When you know you love Jayden." Mia finished. Emily blushed. "Guys Jayden is only my friend, and Mike is not going to flirt with anybody." Emily said. _'Oh please your kind of making the phrase Blondes are stupid sound true. You know that Mike is going to flirt with other girls.' _ Emily ignored the voice. "Oh please he flirts with everyone." Carmen said. "I don't know why you feel like you owe him." Mia said. "I don't feel that way." Emily said. Mia and Carmen gave her a look "So you like it when he flirts with other girls, when he's late to dates, and when he calls you_ Bro_?" Mia said. "I mean seriously Em; bro is what you call a buddy." Carmen said rocking Javier. Emily sat down. "It's just a phase, and I-I" Emily stuttered. Mia shook her head "Whatever Emily, Let's go pick up my dress." Mia said. Emily looked at her strangely "What? Do you want me stay here and talk to you about your problems with Jayden and Mike? I already told you to choose Jayden; If you don't that's your problem, but this is my wedding, and it's all about me. I don't have time to listen to you defend Mike when you know damn well he's wrong. Just make sure he behaves at the rehearsal and the wedding." Mia said taking her car keys. Carmen and Emily looked at each other shocked. Mia turned around "Well let's go ladies, we don't have much time." She said.

"I can't believe I'm getting married!" Mia squealed for the 57th time that day. Emily and Carmen kept count. "I can't believe you said that to me at the hotel." Emily said texting Jayden…again. Mia rolled her eyes "Oh please Emily; you know I was right, and don't say wasn't because I will go bridezilla on you. As I said this is my time." Carmen giggled, and decided to change the subject "That's a really beautiful dress, Chicka" She said. "Thanks" Mia said admiring her dress. It was a strapless white gown; the top was decorated with pink beads, and the bottom had little pink roses on the bottom. "Yeah you do look great Mia." Suddenly Emily checked her phone and laughed. "What?" Mia asked. Emily held up her phone. Kevin took Jayden's phone and sent a text to me asking me to take a picture of your dress and send it to him." She said. "Why did he take Jayden's phone?" Mia asked. "Because he knew I wouldn't send it to him, but I might send it to Jayden, but why would Jayden want to see your dress?" Emily asked. Mia laughed. "That's Kevin for you." Mia said walking into the changing room.

Emily walked into her apartment and let out an exasperated sigh because she was so tired. _'Hmm Mike's not home. He's probably at a fitting'_ Emily said. Emily called up Jayden.

(_Emily_/ **Jayden**)

"**Hello"**

"_Hey Jayden"_

"**Emily Hey, how's it going?**"

"_Great just went with Mia to go pick up her dress._"

"**Cool; did Kevin send you a text making it look like I was asking you to send me a picture of Mia's dress?" **

Emily laughs whole heartedly on the phone

"_Yeah he might have done that" _

"**So how are things going? Is Mike there?" **Jayden asked.

"_No I thought he was with you guys_"

"**No he left an hour ago.**"

"_Oh great, he's probably at the gym or the arcade or at the beach getting a tan_"

"**It's okay Em; I hope he's on time for the rehearsal**"

"_Mia will rip his head off he isn't_"

Jayden laughed knowing the fact Mia would do that.

"**I think Mia's turning into a bridezilla.**"

"_You got that right_"

Jayden and Emily talked for another hour. Until it was 4:00

"_Oh crap Jayden it's 4:00 and Mike isn't even here yet." _

"**So, It's only 4:00 the reception doesn't start till seven."**

"_Yeah, but I have to go Carmen and Mia are coming over any second to get ready._"

"**Ok bye see you tonight."**

"_Bye_"

Emily hung up the phone.

The ball room of The Marriot was crowded with people from Mia and Kevin's family, their friends, and their co-workers. Everyone was seated at a table.

Emily, Mia, Carmen came in and saw the guys wave over to them. "Hi honey." Mia said as she sat down next to Kevin at the large table for only the 6 of them. Kevin sat next to Mia, Mia sat next to Antonio, Antonio sat next to Carmen, Carmen sat next to Mike, Mike sat next to Jayden, and Jayden sat next to Emily. (**Mike isn't there, those we're just the seating arrangements.**) Jayden stood up and took Emily's chair out. Emily smiled at him. "Thanks Jayden" Jayden smiled "You look great tonight." He said. Emily blushed and looked down at her yellow mini dress. "Thanks, Your hair looks great all slicked back like that." Emily said. They both were as red as his dress shirt. "Emily the party just began; where's Mike?" Mia asked. "He'll be here" Emily assured the Asian woman in the pink cocktail dress. Mia shrugged and went to go talk to Kevin's parents and Ji. Emily sighed. Jayden sensed some thing was wrong so he put a comforting arm around her. "It's okay, Em" He said. "Just don't worry about him right now." Emily smiled at Jayden. He was so sweet; he understood her, and she understood him. She was happy every time she was with him, and Jayden felt the same way about her. Emily gazed into his sea blue eyes and stared to lean in. Jayden did the same. The two were 2cm apart until they heard the door bust open. "MIKE IS IN DA HOUSE!" They heard Mike scream. Everyone in the room turn to look at Mike who was wearing a green muscle shirt, a dress jacket, and skinny jeans with boots. Mia looked like she was about to shove her stilettos down his throat. Kevin wanted to smack Mike upside the head, but when he saw the look on Mia's face he held on to her, I mean of course, If Mia sends Mike to the emergency room the rehearsal would have been ruined, and Kevin's parents would think she was a complete lunatic so he looked at Antonio and Jayden with pleading eyes.

Jayden huffed. He saw Emily about to cry. "Don't worry I'll be right back to fix everything I promise." He said. And with that he and Antonio we're carrying Mike to the men's room. Everyone went back to what they were doing, but Emily still felt embarrassed. Carmen held Emily. "All I asked him was to be on time and he shows up like that" Emily said shaking her head. "Shhh cariño, just relax." Carmen said.

Jayden, Antonio, and Mike got strange looks from visitors of the hotel. Jayden of course didn't care at the moment he just wanted to beat the crap out of Mike for making Emily cry. Jayden, Mike, and Antonio got to the fancy bathroom. Jayden set Mike down aggressively. "Geez guys, talk about killing the swagger." Mike said brushing his shoulders off. "She asked you kindly to behave for her, but you didn't." Jayden said about to go off like a fire alarm. "What is up with you, hombre ¿" Antonio asked. Mike shrugged "Nothing, you're the one that pulled me out of there for no reason" He said. "You're really stupid." Jayden said infuriated. "Whatever guys, I'm going back inside." Mike said. Jayden pulled him back forcefully. Mike was appalled. Jayden was always the calm type never the violent type. "You have to swear you aren't going to act like a complete douchebag in there." Jayden said. Mike wasn't listening, but he answered anyways. "Okay" He said with a shrug.

When they went back inside everyone was doing their own thing. Emily smiled at Mike because she thought he was going to sit with her, but he went to go flirt with Mia's co-workers.

Emily let a few tears stream down her cheek. Jayden sat next to her and wiped her tears. And shortly after she stopped crying, Jayden said all kinds of things to make her laugh.


	7. The Wedding

**Hello my cyber space friends : ) I will like to give a shout out to ALL of the Jemily authors out there: Lovewriting12345, Alyzabeth the Awesome, iLovePinkRomanceStory143, Sheivi, Cha Cha Girl, and ect. The rest know who you are, so be proud of yourself. I'm just happy that there are more Jemily stories than Memily or Jia stories :D. There are 64 Jemily stories and 12 Memily and Jia stories. YES WOOHOO! And if you think I'm going crazy obsessed with Jemily, I'm not. I'm just mad at a Memily/Jia writer (I won't say the name) because they tried to get me on the Memily/ Jia side by saying that Jayden and Emily isn't cute. I told that person to shut their face. I mean Jemily is totally cute. It's cuter than Memily, and WAY cuter than Jia. Jia doesn't even look cute, at all. I'm sorry I had to let that all out. Please enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Rangers, I only one Carmen and Javier.**

**Chapter 7: The Wedding**

It was going to be a hectic day for everyone, and Emily sure knew it, that is why she woke up at 6 am to get everything sorted out. Mia and Carmen slept at Emily and Mike's apartment. While boys slept at Jayden's house.

Emily laid out Her and Carmen's U-G-L-Y and doesn't have an alibi dresses on the couch. She frowned at the dress. _'Maybe I'll take Carmen's advice and not be in any of the photos'_ Emily thought. She got out Mia's dress, carefully laid it on her bed, and prayed that it would be okay. Emily was about to take out her make-up bag, but she realized Mia's make-up bag was 5 times huger than hers, so she took that one. Emily got an idea and giggled to herself. Emily took out two frying pans and clanged them together "WAKEY WAKEY" Emily yelled. 2 minutes later the girls came out of their rooms.

Carmen looked outside the window and saw the sun just rising up. "¿Qué diablos te pasa loca" She asked "I don't know what Carmen just said, but what is wrong with you crazy girl?" Mia asked. Carmen rolled her eyes. "Sorry, but it's going to be hectic day today, so I had to get you up early." Emily said. "Fine, whatever, what do we do now?" Mia asked irritated. "Eat breakfast." Emily said. "Now" Mia and Carmen dug into their breakfast. Emily smiled.

After the girls finished breakfast it was time to call the limos then glamour up. Well for Mia it was time to glamour up, but for Emily and Carmen it was time to dress-up like a 1980's Barbie doll. As Carmen was doing Mia's hair and make-up Emily called Jayden to see how things were going for them.

(**Jayden**/_Emily_)

"**Hey Em"**

"_Hi Jay, is everything okay there?"_

"**Yeah, Kevin's about to call the limos"**

"_Already done; the limos will come pick you guys up in an hour, so go get yourself all handsome."_

"**I'm already too handsome"**

"_Jayden, please don't go all Mike on me."_

Jayden laughs over the phone

"**I was kidding Emmy"**

"_Kay just hurry up and get dressed for me bye love you." _

_Emily hung up the phone in shock at what she just said_

**Jayden hung up the phone blushing yet shocked at what she just said**

Emily shook it off and went to go get ready.

Emily, Mia, and Carmen got into the limo. Emily had gotten a call that Jayden and the boys we're already at the hotel. _'Boy do they get dressed fast. Maybe cause they didn't need to put on make-up.'_ Emily thought. "I'm so excited!" Mia squealed in happiness. "You look muy hermosa, which means very gorgeous in Spanish." Carmen said. Emily smirked. "That was the first time you told us what you meant after you spoke Spanish." Carmen gave Emily a playful glare. Emily gave Carmen a look that said _'What, it's true'_

Emily and Carmen walked through the hotel lobby when they saw Mike and Antonio. The two bridesmaids walked over to them. "Hey guys" Emily said. "Hey" Mike said looking strangely at her dress. "You look weird" Mike said. "MIKE" Antonio yelled "What, let's just go take our positions in at the alter." Mike said walking away with Antonio. Carmen followed. Emily stayed behind for a second. She was sad Mike said that she looked weird. She knew it was an ugly dress, but ouch. Emily started walking to the altar when she saw Kevin's best man, Jayden. Jayden waved his hand signaling her to come over. "Hey Jayden," Emily said blushing at the fact Jayden looks extremely handsome in a tux. "Hey Em, you look amazing" Jayden said. Emily blushed. "Thanks Jay, but I know I look weird" Jayden laughed. "The dress doesn't matter, you're always beautiful" Emily blushed a deeper red "Thank you, and I think you look great in that tux." Jayden smiled. "We should take our places." Jayden said. Emily nodded and followed.

The whole place was covered in beautiful white and baby blue decorations, Kevin's family and friends was on the right and Mia's family and friends was on the left. Emily, Carmen, and couple some more of Mia's friends we're on the left while Jayden, Antonio, Mike and some other guys Kevin worked with were on the right behind Kevin. Emily saw that Kevin was breathing funny. She stared at him so she could have his attention. Kevin always sensed when somebody was staring at him; he said he gets this uncomfortable feeling when it happens. Kevin looked at Emily and she mouthed to him _'Don't worry' _he gave her a nervous look and she mouthed _'you'll be okay'_ she smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. He relaxed a little and smiled back. Suddenly the organ starts to play a song and out comes Mia looking so beautiful in her wedding dress. Kevin instantly smiles as Mia walks down the isle with her father. Mia's father had walked Mia to the alter and shook Kevin's hand. Emily practically laughed at the wide grin plastered on Mia's face. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two lovers in holy matrimony; they've shared loves, laughs, and tears. Kevin James Harris, do you take Mia to be you're wife, to have and to hold, to honor and obey, to remain faithful, and to love and cherish till death do you part?" The minister said. Kevin smiled "I do" he said. "And Mia Mai Hong do you take Kevin to be your husband to have and to hold, to honor and obey, to remain faithful, and to love and cherish till death do you part?" The minister asked. Mia had tears in her eyes "I do" she said. "May I have the ring?" The minister asked Jayden. Jayden looked up from staring at Emily and gave the minister the rings. Emily held back a laugh and Jayden blushed. Kevin and Mia slipped on there rings. "With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister said. Kevin kissed Mia and carried out. Everyone clapped, and cheered, and cried. Mike and one Mia's frenemy from work joined elbows walked and walked away. Emily let out an exasperated sigh. Jayden gladly offered his elbow to her and she gladly took it.

The reception was amazing. There was people talking, drinking, dancing, and eating. Emily was standing next to the salad bar as she watched Kevin and Mia dance like retards. Emily couldn't help but smile at her two friends. Her eyes exerted to Mike and Kelly or Kathy, Emily wasn't sure. All she knew was that Mike was drinking a lot, but she just didn't want to confront him because she was just knew it would cause Mike to be all like _'C'mon bro don't cramp my style' _She didn't want to hear that. She was so in her own world she didn't realize Jayden had been shouting her name for the last 10 seconds. Emily snapped her head back. "Oh Jayden" Emily said. Jayden looked at her strangely "Are you okay, Emily?" Jayden asked. Emily nodded her head "Just in my little world" Emily said. Jayden looked at Mike and Kelly or Kelsey, he wasn't sure. "Is Mike drunk already?" Jayden said. Emily shrugged "He's tipsy" She said trying to cover up for Mike. Jayden shrugged. "I can't believe they're married." Jayden said. "Well they do belong together." Emily said. "Don't laugh when I say this, but I wish I had someone who loves me as much as Mia loves Kevin" Jayden said. _'Hello, she's right next to you'_ Jayden's heart said. Jayden ignored the comment. Emily put a hand on his shoulder "You will Jayden, you're sweet, smart, kind, brave, and handsome" Emily said blushing. Jayden blushed also "Thanks, and I hope things work out with Mike." Jayden said. Emily looked at Mike. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach things weren't going to work out.

It was 8:00, everyone had done their speeches and Mia and Kevin cut the cake. What's funny is that Carmen did stay out of the pictures, but Emily did take one by surprise. The night was still young and people were still talking and socializing. Mike was fully drunk and was flirting with Kelly, Emily asked Mia so she was sure. Jayden and Emily talked for hours and hours. The two never felt closer. Suddenly Emily saw something from the corner of her eye. Mike and Kelly were leaving. Emily looked at Jayden, and he gave her a sign saying it was okay to go. Apparently Mike and Kelly walked fast; Emily had no sign of them when she walked into the lobby. She walked everywhere. When she got outside she heard sounds of kissing. Afraid that it might be Mike, she crept to the side and saw Mike and Kelly in the middle of a heated make-out session "MIKE" Emily cried. Mike looked up "Oh c'mon bro are you seriously cramping my style now." Mike slurred. Tears formed in Emily's eyes "I can't believe you're cheating on me." Mike shrugged and went back to kissing _Kelly_ that is how Emily will pronounce Kelly's name from now on. Emily ran inside the hotel crying. She got looks of sympathy from people, but she didn't care. Emily found an empty hallway and sat there crying. Emily stayed like that for about 20 minutes until she heard a deep voice call her name "Emily" "Emily, where are you." Jayden popped up from the corner and gave her a worried look. "Emily, what happened?" He asked. "M-mike…ch-cheated on…me." Emily said between tears. Jayden sat down, put his arm around her, and held her close to him. Emily sobbed into his chest. "Shh, breathe just breathe. I'm here" Jayden said soothing her hair.


	8. Breaking Up

**FINAL CHAPTER! Are you excited? I am, don't worry I'm still going to write more stories. I'm sorry if this is short. I'd like to thank all of you for the nice comments. You all rule. **

**Chapter 8: Breaking up**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rangers.**

Everyone at the reception was leaving, and Kevin and Mia left to go catch their plane to their honeymoon. Emily and Jayden were still in the same positions, but Emily had stopped crying. She was still thinking about what to do about all of this. Emily was wondering if Mike even loved her at all because if he did he had a real funny way of showing it. Meanwhile Jayden was thinking if he should beat up Mike or not. Mike had hurt Emily too many times now, but this one was the worst. Jayden looked down at Emily and saw she was in deep thought too. "Hey Emily it's getting late let's take you home." Jayden said getting up. Jayden offered his hand to Emily and she took it. The two walked over to Jayden's car.

Jayden walked Emily back to her apartment. "So what are you going to do?" Jayden asked. "I'm going to have to break it off; it can't be this way all the time." Emily said. Jayden hugged her "It's going to be okay Emily just be strong." Emily hugged back. After they pulled away Jayden started walking back to the lobby. "Hey Jayden," Emily yelled after him. Jayden turned around. "Thank you" She said giving him a smile. He smiled back "You're welcome" he said. And with that he was gone. Emily walked inside the apartment. She was upset when she saw Mike wasn't home. _'I don't even want to know what he's doing right now'_ Emily thought she went into her room and changed out of her dress. She couldn't stand wearing that dress. After she changed she decided to watch some late at night Family Guy. Hours later she fell asleep.

Emily woke up at 7 am hearing the door knock. She figured it was Mike, and she was right. She moved a side so Mike can go in "Come in, we need to talk." She said bluntly. Mike walked inside "Is this because I stayed out all night? I was at my moms." Mike lied. He didn't know what happened last night all he knew was that he ended up in some girl's bed. "Mike, I know what happened last night" Emily said. Mike looked at her and scratched the back of his head. "Can you explain it to me?" He asked. Emily rolled her eyes. She did not want to explain to him what he did last night detail by detail so she just said it "You cheated on me" She said with a blank face on. "And don't act like you're all shocked now because I know you woke up in another girl's bed this morning." Emily snapped. Mike tried to say something, but Emily stopped him. "I know you were drunk this time, but I'm pretty sure this isn't the first time you've cheated on me, don't deny that either, Mike" Emily said as she saw Mike about to protest. "Emily I-I" Mike stuttered. "Mike I have to ask you something" She said. Mike shrugged. "Do you love me at all, and before you say yes think about it just think about it." She said. Mike thought long and hard for a minute. He was about to nod, but he shook his head. "Not like that" He whispered. Emily nodded. "Well then I guess it's settled. I'll go get packing." Emily said as she walked into the room. "Emily, I'm sorry" Mike said. Emily looked at him "I know so am I" Mike sighed. "I still want to be your friend, Emily" he said. Emily smiled and hugged him "We're always going to be friends, I promise." She said. "I'm going to go somewhere; you might want your space." Mike said as he left the apartment. Suddenly Emily got a call from Carmen.

(**Emily**/Carmen)

"**Hello"**

"Hey, Antonio told me what happened between you and Mike"

"**How did Antonio find out?"**

"Jayden told him"

"**Well it's over between Mike and I, I'm packing right now"**

"Emily come stay with us"

"**I was thinking about getting my own apartment"**

"Well until that, come stay with us"

"**No, I don't want to be a burden"**

"You won't be. You've done so many things for Antonio and I we so owe you."

"**No you don't"**

"C'mon, Javier loves you, it would be great"

"**I already found an apartment all I have to do is get it ready."**

"Well until you move in stay with us, por favor"

"**Fine, but it's only going to be for 3 days tops"**

"Yay, talk to you later bye chica"

Emily hung up the phone and continued packing. _'So you're finally doing it'_ Emily's heart said. _'Yes'_ Emily thought _'It's about time, and you can finally admit you love Jayden.' _Emily froze for a second. She hadn't really thought about that yet. Hey maybe she did have feelings for Jayden. He was always there for her; he was everything Emily wanted in a guy. Then why did she date Mike? _'Maybe I was flattered by the way he always got mad when a nighlock hit me' _Emily thought. Truth was Emily did love Jayden. _'Well I can't tell him now; he might think I'm using him to get over Mike'_ Emily thought. She just wanted to be with Jayden so badly.

Emily had finished packing all of her stuff, and she struggled to get it into her car. After that was done Emily drove to Carmen and Antonio's house.

She knocked on the door, and out came Antonio. "Hey Emily, I'm sorry about you and Mike" Antonio said giving her a bear hug. "It's okay Antonio." Emily said. Antonio grabbed her bags. "Thanks for letting me stay here, Antonio" Emily said. Antonio smiled. "Are you kidding, remember when I was new at being a samurai, you we're the only one that accepted me, well you and Jayden." Antonio said "So I owe you," Emily smiled. She felt something grab her leg. She let out a surprised squeak. She looked down and saw that it was Javier. "Hi Javi" Emily said picking up the baby. He clapped his hands in joy. "Goo" he said excitedly. Emily laughed and put him down in his play pin. "So, you like my boy Jayden huh?" Antonio asked. Emily looked at him. "Carmen" I said. He nodded. "Okay; yes I do love Jayden, but if I tell him now he might think I'm using him as a rebound." I said sadly. "Are you using him as a rebound?" Antonio asked. Emily shook her head. "Then you've got nothing to worry about." Antonio said. "Yes I do, Antonio; besides what if he doesn't feel the same way?" Emily asked. "Well talks about is you for these last few weeks" Antonio said. Emily blushed "Really" Emily said. Antonio nodded. "He's crazy about you, Em. Give him a chance" He said. Emily smiled. "Maybe I will, in fact I'll do it right now" Emily said. And with that she was off to Jayden's house "Am I the greatest match maker or what?" Antonio said to himself. Carmen, who had just walked into the room and heard him rolled her eyes and said "What" Antonio gave her a playful glare and she smirked.

Emily arrived at Jayden's house. She saw his car so she figured he was home. She knocked on his door. Jayden came out "Hey Em" he said. She smiled. "Hey Jayden could we talk" Emily asked. Jayden nodded "Yeah come in" He said moving a side for her. Emily walked in and sat on the couch. Jayden followed her. "So what happened between you and Mike?" He asked. "It's over; I'm moving into my new apartment in 3 days, but for now I'm staying with Carmen and Antonio." she said. "So are you okay?" He asked. Emily nodded "I'm fine; Mike and I agreed that he wasn't ready to stay in a committed relationship so we decided to stay friends." Jayden smiled "I'm glad" he said. _'She's free ask her out'_ Jayden's heart said. _'No'_ Jayden thought _'Yes'_ _'No, she's probably not over Mike'_ he thought _'well then ask her'_ his heart demanded. _'What'_ _'NOW'_ "Do you still love Mike?" Jayden asked. _'NO'_ Emily's heart screamed _'Hey I'm the on doing the talking here so quiet' _Emily thought. Emily looked at Jayden "No, why" Emily said. Jayden got nervous. "Um because" he said. _'Tell him' _Emily's heart said. "Jayden, remember when we almost…" Emily trailed off. "Kissed" Jayden said. Emily blushed "What if Mike didn't barge in?" Emily asked. _'You really suck at this'_ Emily's heart said. _'Shh I'm getting somewhere' _Emily thought. _'No you're not' _Emily pushed the voice out of her head. Jayden shrugged "I guess we would have kissed" Jayden said shyly "Hypothetically speaking, would you kiss me now?" Emily asked just as shy as he was. "I me-" Emily got cut off by Jayden's lips. Emily was surprised at first, but she still kissed back. She pulled him closer. Minutes later they pulled away out of breath. "Sorry" Jayden said. Emily smiled. "Actually you shouldn't be." Emily said. Jayden looked confused. "I love you, Jayden" Emily said. _'YES' _Jayden's heart screamed. "I love you too" He said. He leaned in and kissed Emily again. At that moment Emily was so glad her relationship with Mike didn't work out.

**And scene. I hoped you guys liked it. Sorry again if it's short : ) **


End file.
